Después del Cuarto Libra con Queso
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Recuerdas el día cuando Manuel hizo un gran escándalo en unos de los McDonald's donde atendía Alfred? Alfred le regaló una replica de Ronald. Y Arthur no dejó a que Manuel terminara de comer esa comida chatarra. *UKxChi*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

* * *

**Después del Cuarto Libra con Queso.**

¿Recuerdas el día cuando Manuel hizo un gran escándalo en unos de los McDonald's donde atendía Alfred? Bien, ese día fue detenido por los policías y retado por su superior, posteriormente por el primer ministro de Inglaterra. Luego las naciones se juntaron para hablar del tema: el día de ira de Manuel. No obstante Arthur salió en su defensa (compartiendo una taza de té con el menor) porque tenía hambre y tenía sus derechos del consumidor. Alfred en cambio, atacó con que no debería hacer eso menos a un héroe como él. Rusia apoyó a Manuel con que lo molestara, éste le dio miedo acercándose más al inglés, donde cierto argentino le nació los celos. A Antonio casi le da un ataque de pánico cuando Martín se abalanzó a golpear a Arthur, donde Paraguay y Uruguay entraron a detener a su primo sin buenos resultados, para luego involucrarse Julio por los temas marítimos hacia Manuel, para luego meterse en defensa de Julio, Miguel, para luego Chile encontrarse con cara no comprender nada y atacarlo, para luego intervenir China y Japón a favor de Perú donde era golpeando, para luego entrar otra vez Argentina a defender a su "esposa", para luego entrar Gilbert ayudando a Manuel ya que era su amigo de cervezas según él, para luego Ana María atacar verbalmente a Catalina donde al medio de las dos se encontraba el pequeño Ecuador pidiendo que por favor no se pelearan, para luego entrar Feliciano salvando al ecuatoriano, para luego Romano detener a Martín quien se aprovechaba de la situación en violarse a Manuel, para luego involucrarse Ludwig diciéndole a Gilbert que Manuel a pesar de que le gustase la cerveza, no tenía sabor a cerveza; para luego entrar Alfred creyéndose el héroe en calmar la situación, para luego Cuba atacarlo…pero confundiéndolo con Canadá, para luego entrar Francia a la guerra de los hijos de España, según él para calmarlos con el amor francés; para luego interferir Arthur golpeándolo con todo a su paso con tal de no tocar al tsundere de Sudamérica, para luego Itzel golpearlo por haber empujado sin querer a su hermano Pedro, el cual comenzó a chillar creyéndose el machito; y que nuevamente a España le haya dado un ataque de pánico de un padre viendo a sus ex-colonias golpeándose entre sí, para luego Lovino darle un tomate para calmarlo.

Todo eso quedó atrás.

Días después, Manuel paseaba con Arthur por el mismo lugar donde hizo el escándalo. El primero observó todo lo acontecido, de lo mal que se sentía.

Alfred se mantenía en el trabajo atendiendo con una gran sonrisa americana a los clientes, en ese momento visualizó a Arthur en la fila. Esperó a que avanzara hasta verlo de frente.

―Hello Arthur, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―preguntó alegre―. ¿Una cajita feliz? ¿Unos tiernos besos del héroe?

―Nada de eso. Quiero un Cuarto de Libra con Queso. ―contestó con un semblante serio.

Alfred quedó un poco choqueado recordando lo acontecido de la vez pasada, pues le había costado un mundo volver a trabajar en su propio trabajo.

―Am… ¿Qué?

― ¿Eres sordo o qué? Quiero un Cuarto de Libra con Queso, ahora.

―Ahora… ―repitió nuevamente recordando aquella palabra gritada con furia del chileno.

―Oye… ¿Me lo vas a vender o no? No te voy hacer ningún escándalo, además son las tres de la tarde, lo puedes vender.

―Em… ¿Vienes con Manuel? Te dejo en claro que tiene prohibida la entrada a este local, sobre todo a este local. ―dijo serio.

―Lo sé. Manuel se encuentra afuera, me pidió que le comprara.

―Ah… las cosas cambian. Espera unos segundos, tendrás lo que quieres… Como que eso se escuchó muy Francis ¿no?

―Cállate y apúrate. ―ordenó entre dientes.

― ¿Para servir o llevar?

―Para llevar.

― ¿Con un juguete gratis?

― ¡Da lo mismo! ¡Solo trae la maldita comida chatarra, idiota!

―Okay. El juguete es cortesía de la casa.

Tres minutos después.

― ¡Thank you for choosing us! ―Alfred despidió alegremente al inglés.

Manuel se encontraba esperándolo aburridamente en la plaza más cercana, cuando vio al británico traer la apetecida comida, sonrió.

―Ten. ―Arthur se sentó a su lado entregándole el encargo.

―Gracias ―lo recibió. Enseguida comenzó abrir una especie de cajita feliz―. ¿Y esta wea? ¿Un juguete?

―Cortesía de la casa, según Alfred.

Era la réplica en miniatura de Ronald McDonald.

―Payaso de mierda. ―dijo para luego lanzarlo para atrás. Siguió con la cajita sacando su Cuarto de Libra con Queso, dándole la primera mascada.

―No entiendo cómo puedes comer esa porquería. ―le dijo Arthur mirándolo de reojo.

Antes de contestar, apresuró en masticar rápidamente y tragar.

―Me gusta, pero prefiero que sea acompañado por un buen té. ¿Quierí probar? ―le ofreció.

―No gracias. ―obviamente prefiere el clásico fish and chips. Dio un suspiró corto, miró al cielo quedándose un buen rato ahí esperando a que el menor terminara de comer. Después del rato, volvió a mirarlo… aún seguía comiendo.

―Oye… ¿No tuviste problemas? ―preguntó observando al frente mientras comía.

―Alfred se asustó un poco, pero no pasó nada. Esto te pasa por hacer el gran escándalo.

―Tch. Esa wea del McDonald's es puro plástico. De ahora en adelante iré al Burger King, o al Telepizza de Antonio, por lo menos allá me trata con cariño.

**.x.x.x. Flash Back x.x.x.**

― ¡Manuel! ¡Que alegría verte por estos lugares! ¡Fusosososososos! ¿Qué deseas?

―Un combo tres.

― ¿Con mucho tomate?

―Sí, por qué no.

― ¡Fusososososos! ¡Tu padre-jefe España te hará la mejor pizza de todas! ¡Romano, prepara un combo tres para nuestro hijo Manuuu~~!

― ¡No es mi hijo, bastardo! ¡Él único es Martín!

―Es tierno mi Lovino. ¿Y qué has hecho en la vida hijo?

―Am… lo mismo de siempre.

―Ah, ten un tomate, cortesía de la casa. ¡Fusososososososo! ¡Eres tan lindo y enojón!

**.x.x.x Fin Flash Back x.x.x.**

―Demasiado cariño. ―terminó Manuel, pero no en comer.

―Uhm… ―Arthur mantuvo la vista sobre el menor. Se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla, y se separó.

Manuel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hasta giró a verle.

― ¿Te molestó? ―se preguntó creyendo, quizás el chileno lo agrediera con insultos inentendibles.

―N-No… no me molestó.

―Que bueno. ¿Hoy te quedaras en mi casa?

―Creo que sí. ―contestó regresando a comer, no le faltaba mucho para terminar.

― ¿Me das? Me dio algo de hambre.

― ¿Vai comer comida gringa? Oka. ―dijo sin más. Extendió sus brazos hacia el mayor a que diera un mordisco, luego regresó. Sin querer notó un poco de residuo bajo el labio inferior de Arthur, la cual deslizó su dedo índice regresándolo a su boca.

―… ―Inglaterra se sonrojó por aquel acto. Posteriormente le cogió la mano obligándolo a pararse.

― ¡Oye! ¡Es-Espérate! ¡Se me cayó mi Cuarto de Libra! ―exclamó tratando de no avanzar, y regresar a recoger su dicho alimento.

― ¡Eso es lo de menos! ―siguió caminando hasta ganarle.

― ¡Pero ni siquiera he terminado, weón!

―Cuando lleguemos a casa comerás algo mejor, aparte de tomar té.

* * *

**N/A:** Definitivamente no me gustó el final, pero bueno… Estuve una semana pensando en el día después del cuarto de libra con queso xD. Esperemos que Arthur haya atendido a su "yo" sudamericano como corresponde, porque es muy difícil complacer a alguien como Manu (LOL). Bueno, eso es todo.

_Reviewcitos? Para un futuro UKxChi. (L)_


End file.
